


We are Family

by ALH1997



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Days Off, F/M, Family, Of course Hotch doesnt have a day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALH1997/pseuds/ALH1997
Summary: What do the families of the BAU get up to on their days off? Should hopefully follow JJ, Reid, Morgan, Rossi/Strauss, Garcia, Prentiss, Simmons and Hotchner. I will state now that I am British and I apologise if anything that I write about in these chapters is incorrect. I am relying largely on Google! I own nothing.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss, David Rossi/Erin Strauss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Kristy Simmons/Matt Simmons, Luke Alvez/Lisa Douglas, Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Kevin Lynch, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Jareau/LaMontange

It was a quiet day in the suburbs outside of D.C. Jennifer Jareau’s eyelids fluttered open slowly. Light was weakly streaming through the curtains. She stretched slowly, making sure she didn’t wake her sleeping husband. She rolled onto her side and looked at the time on her phone.

06.01

Her phone blinked back at her. She rolled back onto her back and sighed. It was her day off. She didn’t have to be in the office all day and they didn’t have a case. Both her children were asleep, and all was quiet. So, why the hell was she awake.

But, right on cue, Michael, her youngest, came running into the room.

“Momma, momma!” he cried, jumping on her, knocking the wind straight out of her, “Momma, it’s time to play!”

“Ugh!” she smiled, “Baby boy, it’s six in the morning.”

“What’s going on?” Will LaMontagne mumbled, rolling over to look at his wife and youngest son.

“Daddy, momma won’t play. I wanna play!”

“Come on, buddy.” JJ smiled at her husband, who couldn’t keep his eyes open, “We’ll go play!”

“YAY!” cheered Michael, running into the playroom.

JJ kissed Will softly as he fell back asleep. Will had finally got in from work around two this morning, so she decided to let him sleep in.

She followed her youngest son into the playroom and they had an enjoyable few hours playing trains and superheroes. JJ loved her whole family, but she had to admit, these early hours with Michael were magical and helped her to remember why she did what she did.

Around 9am, JJ began to make some breakfast. Usually she would wake her family up, but today was going to be a lazy one. She decided to make some pancakes. She could make one batch and then cook them as and when people woke up.

“Michael, sweetie, what do you want on your pancakes?” she asked her son, who was engrossed in Big Hero 6.

“Can I have banana and peanut butter?” he asked, taking his eyes away from the film for two seconds to smile at his mother.

“Sure, you can!”

Having made her son some breakfast, JJ put on the coffee. She would wait for Will to get up at least before she ate herself. Henry would be up soon and she knew he would have peanut butter and jelly.

True to her thought, she heard a door upstairs open and close, the thud of feet on the staircase and then her tousle haired son appear in the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Henry Jareau was almost ten and the light of JJ’s life. He was her first and was probably the reason why Will and JJ had made it this long. His blonde hair came past his ears and he had put his glasses on. He didn’t need to wear them all the time, but he thought he looked like his favourite superhero, Peter Parker, so he wore them all the time.

“Morning, buddy!” JJ smiled at her son, “Sleep well?”

Henry nodded, “Can I smell pancakes?”

JJ laughed, “I swear you have your father’s nose, Henry. Yes, you can smell pancakes. Would you like some?”

“Yes please!” Henry smiled, “Can I have…”

“Peanut butter and Jelly?” JJ asked. Henry nodded at her, laughing slightly, “Coming right up!”

Henry looked around the room, “Where is dad?” he asked.

“Your father didn’t finish work until one in the morning. He got home at two, I’m letting him sleep.”

“Oh.”

“What do you want to do today?” she asked, handing Henry his pancakes.

Henry thought as he wolfed down his breakfast, “Can we go to the Smithsonian?” he asked.

“Sounds like a plan. We haven’t been in a while.”

“I’m doing the space race in school, so can we do the air and space museum?”

“I’m sure that would be fine. We will check with your dad when he wakes up!”

“Thanks mom!” Henry smiled and ran off to find his younger brother.

A couple of hours later, JJ, Will, Henry and Michael had all headed into the city and made their way to the air and space museum. Michael sat on his father’s shoulders and Henry held onto his mother’s hand. When they got to the museum, Henry and Michael roamed around freely while JJ and Will strolled hand in hand. Henry kept his little brother in check and enjoyed showing him all the various aircraft and rockets that were on display. Michael just followed his brother around in awe and admiration.

The highlight of the day was when all four members of the family found themselves in front of the _Discovery_ shuttle. They all stood in awe, looking up at the amazing feat of engineering that stood before them.

“Dad?” asked Henry, not taking his eyes off the space-shuttle.

“Yes, Henry?” Will drawled in his New Orleans accent.

“Did this rocket go into space?”

Will looked at JJ and she just shrugged, “I don’t know, son.”

“I want to go into space when I’m older.” Said Henry, smiling at the idea of sitting in a rocket, flying to the stars.

“You wanna be an astronaut, Henry?” asked JJ, looking down at her son.

“Sure. If Jack can get into Princeton, I can be an astronaut, right?”

“Of course, you can, kiddo!” said JJ smiling, taking her son’s hand as they left the museum.

They headed into the city to have some dinner. Henry talked about being an astronaut all evening. He and Michael even pretended to be astronauts in the train home, making everyone smile. Will and JJ put the kids in the bath when they got in and they sat and had milk and cookies before JJ took Michael to bed. When she came back down, Henry and Will were building lego spaceships. JJ smiled. She didn’t know how long this space obsession would last before he was back into superheroes. Knowing Henry, the next time he saw Jack, they would be busy discussing the latest Marvel hero. JJ didn’t mind the heroes and the marvel fascination, but she had to admit, it was nice seeing her son into something different.

Will took Henry to bed not long after JJ had got back. She curled up on the sofa and waited for Will to come down. She didn’t have long to wait. Her southern police detective flopped down onto the sofa and placed one arm round her shoulder.

“Not a bad day at all, cher!” he smiled, kissing her forehead.

JJ smiled back, “It was all Henry’s idea.”

“The kid has good taste.”

“Yeah, he sure does.”

They sat in silence before JJ said, “This has to have been one of my favourite days off. I almost don’t want to go back. I’ve enjoyed this bubble of everything being perfect and I know tomorrow, when I go in, that bubble will be burst.”

“Then just enjoy the moment!” said Will, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. JJ returned the kiss, moving so that she was straddling her husband. Will’s hands roamed up her back and into her hair. JJ’s hands were already lost behind Will’s head and she smiled. Will began to move so that he was almost lying flat on the sofa. JJ was about to lift his t-shirt off when her phone began to buzz on the coffee table.

A groan escaped both adults mouths and then JJ smiled.

“There goes my bubble!” she said, smiling hopelessly.


	2. Simmons

Matt Simmons swore his house was never silent. It was home to both he and his wife, two boys and two girls. He loved his family, more than they would ever know, but he enjoyed the peace of falling asleep in a hotel room or the jet where he couldn’t be woken up by four noisy children.

However, on his day off, he had no such luck at avoiding the noise and the laughter. He and Kristy had been enjoying each other’s company when they woke up. Maybe too much as, when Jake ran in and asked why Mommy and Daddy were wrestling, Matt found himself blushing while Kristy laughed. David then ran in and jumped on the bed, distracting Jake long enough for Kristy to sort her pyjama top out and for Matt to separate himself from his wife.

“Morning boys!” Matt said, clearing his throat.

“Morning Dad!” replied David, bundling his father, taking him by surprise.

Matt laughed, “Where are Chloe and Lily?”

“In their room doing girl things…” said Jake, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Kristy smiled at her eldest child, “What have you and your brother been doing may I ask?”

“We played soldiers and then we did some drawing!” said David, placing himself in between his mother and father on the bed.

“Did you guys play nicely?” asked Matt. He knew the boys loved each other dearly, but Jake could be a bit of a bully to his younger brother.

Jake sighed, “Yes, Dad!”

“Good.”

There came a gasp from the doorway. Kristy and Matt looked up. Chloe was stood in the doorway. She smiled widely, “Lily! Mom and Dad are awake!” The elder twin ran into the room and joined her brother on the bed, Jake copied. Moments later, Lily came running into the room and joined her siblings so that the whole Simmons family was sat all together on the bed. They stayed like that for a while, chatting and laughing, talking about school and Lily and Chloe’s kindergarten adventures. Matt told them about some of the countries that he had visited. This was a particular favourite of the kids, they loved to hear about all the counties that Matt had been to with Jack and Clara and May with Monty staying States side.

Eventually, Kristy suggested that they all get some breakfast and then they could decide what they wanted to do that day. Jake, David, Lily and Chloe were all very excited when they found that both parents had the day off. It was rare for both Matt and Kristy had the day off, it was usually one or the other. But luckily, they both had the day off today.

Once all the kids were fed, watered and dressed, Matt and Kristy got them into the car. They had decided to surprise them with a bowling trip followed by a walk in the woods. They knew that the bowling would go down well, and they hoped that being out in the fresh air would tire them all out, making bedtime a lot easier. As they drove out of their street and onto the main road, they knew it wouldn’t be long until the boys figured out where they were going. In all fairness, they could have walked to the bowling alley, but they needed the car to get to the park.

Once at the bowling alley, Matt helped his wife to assemble the children and make their way in. Jake couldn’t stop bouncing, he was that excited. David held onto his father’s hand and Chloe and Lily talked animatedly amongst themselves. They had a lane to themselves and while they would be playing individually, David suggested that they do a boy’s verses girls thing. Matt looked at Kristy and she shrugged. Matt agreed and he, Jake and David took one side of the lane and Kristy, Lily and Chloe took the other. The team with the highest combined total at the end of the game would win. Jake and David soon proved that they were very competent bowlers, while Lily and Chloe, being a bit younger than their brothers, needed a little help from Mom and Dad.

They had a very enjoyable time, bowling as a family. Matt and Kristy decided that everyone was a winner and they all sat down in the café to have a hotdog and ice cream.

“Did you see my strike, Mom?” asked David, tucking into his hotdog.

“I did!” she replied, smiling, “It was a lucky shot!”

“I got nine pins down in one go, Daddy!” smiled Lily, as she took a sip from her drink.

“I saw lilbug, I was very proud!” Matt replied, smiling.

“I managed to bowl without Mom’s help!” said Chloe, “That’s because I’m a big girl!”

“Not as big as me!” said Jake, who had finished eating, “I was able to bowl by myself when we got here. _You_ only managed the last couple by yourself!”

“Jake…” warned his mother.

“What?” He replied, innocently, “It’s true!”

“Yes,” replied Matt, looking at his eldest son, “But don’t forget, you’re eight and Chloe and Lily are only five.”

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry.” He said, rolling his eyes a little.

Matt chuckled to himself. He had four children, all born within a year or two years of each other. Jennifer had once called him ‘The Breeder’ of the FBI and had called his wife a saint. He wouldn’t have it any other way though. He loved all of his children, each one was brilliantly unique and gifted. Jake was good at sports and loved to be in the outdoors, David was quiet but was showing signs of being academically gifted. Matt often called him a ‘mini Reid’. And Chloe and Lily? Well, they had an amazing gift for seeing the world in a unique and magical way that made everyone they knew smile and laugh.

Once they had finished their ice cream, they piled back in the car and drove towards the woods. It was a twelve-minute drive from where the bowling alley was to the woods. Kristy made sure that the kids were all covered in sun cream and made sure that they all had hats on and then she let them go wild! Matt found a spot in the clearing and made sure that the kids could see where they were and that they could see where the kids were. He got a blanket out the car and placed it on the grass. He then flopped down on the blanket with one hand behind his head and the other by his side. Kristy smiled as she crouched down. She sat up for a while, listening to the giggles and playful screams coming from her children.

Matt propped himself up on one arm, “What you thinking about?” he asked her, smiling.

Kristy looked down at him, “About how lucky I am. I have four beautiful children and an amazing husband. I love my job, I love our home.” She smiled, “I love life right now.”

Matt sat up so he was facing her, “And I love you, Kristy Simmons, more than life itself.”

Kristy placed her hand on his face, gently, “It’s great having you states side again.”

Matt chuckled, “It’s great being here all the time.” He looked off into the woods, “I’m going to get to see my children grow up and I’m going to get to be a part of it.”

“We made it work though, didn’t we?” She asked, lying down in the position Matt had been in moments ago.

Matt joined her, “We sure did. And that was because we loved each other. I had a reason as to why I was in the IRT and you raised our beautiful babies. When I was at home, that’s all I was focused on. You and the kids.”

Kristy slipped her hand into his and squeezed tightly, “I was thinking…”

“That’s dangerous!” Matt laughed.

Kristy swatted his arm playfully and then she turned to face him, “I want one more child. Just one…” she looked at him, biting her lip nervously.

Matt looked at her, amazed. “We said that last time and we ended up with the twins…”

“I know, but I feel like, now that you are going to be here more often, that we should do it. It feels right Matt…”

Matt sighed and turned to face Kristy, “Well, I’m sure one more can’t hurt!”

Kristy squealed and threw her arms round her husband. She kissed him deeply, making every moment tangible.

“Mommy… Daddy!!” called two little voices and the couple broke apart.

“Yeah sweetie?” called Matt, looking for the person belonging to the voice.

“Come and see what Jake found!”

Matt jumped up and held out his hand to help Kristy up. She joined him and together, they ran off into the woods.

Hand in hand.

Smiling from ear to ear.


	3. Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok... So I kept Maeve alive. But I wrote this before the show writers decided to be nice to Reid for a change!

Spencer Reid had always wanted children. This was a fact that he had confided in JJ alone. Of all the members of his team, he trusted her the most. He had even once had a crush on her, but he soon realised that they were more suited to being friends than lovers.

And then he met Maeve.

And he knew Maeve would be the one.

They had a rocky start, Maeve was kidnapped and then Reid ended up in prison, wrongly accused of murder but framed by Cat Adams and Lindsey Vaughan. He would be lying if he said that he knew that they were going to make it. He had doubts that they would last, but, to his surprise, Maeve stuck by his side and continued to love and support him. A few months after Reid had left prison, he found out that Maeve was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Initially, he thought of running. He wasn’t the same person that he was when he met Maeve, he wasn’t the same man who had said that he wanted children. But after speaking with Morgan, he stayed and supported Maeve through her pregnancy. Nine months later, Maeve gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Emily, after Emily Bronte, and gave her the middle name Diana, for Reid’s mother.

Reid loved his daughter with every fibre of his being. He finally got what Rossi, Hotch and Morgan meant by not believing that you are capable of having that much love for someone. When he wasn’t working, he was spending all of his time with his daughter. They would go for walks, he would read to her, play with her. Love her. With Maeve by his side, he felt that nothing was impossible.

Reid woke early one morning. He had been given the day off, having fallen asleep at his desk the day before. Emily Prentiss knew that Reid was working on little to no sleep and had been sympathetic. He looked to the space next to him and found that Maeve wasn’t there. Panicking slightly, he got out of bed and padded over to the door and into the living room. Reid’s living room was dimly lit and every inch of it was covered in books. The only spaces that you could find on the walls were covered in photo’s of Emily and Maeve. Reid scanned the room, looking for Maeve and Emily. He looked at the sofa and saw a pair of feet hanging over the end. Quietly, he moved round to view the front of the sofa. There he found Maeve, sleeping peacefully with their daughter in her arms. Em must have woken and instead of waking Reid, she must have brought her into the living room and fallen asleep again. Reid smiled. He decided to return the favour. Carefully, he lifted his sleeping baby out of Maeve’s arms and carried her into the bedroom. He picked up a volume of poetry on his way through to the bedroom. Emily stirred in his arms as he sat down on the bed and she opened her eyes. They were brilliantly brown like her mothers and were full of warmth and life and magic.

“Well, hey there, little one,” Reid said softly, laying her down on the bed in front of him, “Did you have a nice sleep?”

Emily just looked up at him and smiled slightly.

“I’ll tell you what, we’ll let mommy sleep for a bit and you and I, we can sit in here and read some poetry.”

Emily made a happy little noise as her father open the book. He was using one hand as he had the other gently placed on Emily’s stomach to stop her from rolling off the bed.

“My mom used to read me poetry when I was younger. She was a professor of fifteenth century literature and its how my interest into the classics began. She would want me to read them to you too, I’m sure of it.” He looked sad for a moment, remembering fondly, all the memories he had with his mother when he was growing up.

Emily cooed again and waved her legs, as if encouraging her father to read to her.

Reid smiled softly at her, “Ok, I think I’ve found one.” He looked at her, and those beautiful brown eyes stared back at him, “ _Like leaves, blooming in the flowering spring, once they begin to grow under the sunlight, we humans like the enjoy the bloom of youth only for a while, without knowing, as a gift of the Gods, neither good nor evil…”_ Reid looked at her as he read. He knew she was only little and that she was probably paying more attention to the sound of his voice more than what he was saying, but in that moment, he truly believed that she was listening to what he was saying and that she was enjoying it.

He found a different passage, “ _At last love has come, a passion that rumour would make more shameful for me to have hidden than to have uncovered to anyone. Cytherean Venus, won over by my Muses, had brought him and placed him in my embrace. Venus has answered my prayer; let anyone supposed not to have a love of her own trumpet my joys instead. I would not want to entrust anything to sealed letters, so that nobody can read it before my man; no, I rejoice in my boldness, as I am tired of keeping a downcast stare…”_

“Let people say that I’m worthy of being seen with a worthy man.”

Spencer looked up to see Maeve standing in the doorway to the bedroom. Her eyes were bright and awake, despite not having much sleep. She was wearing his robe over the top of her plaid pajamas. She smiled as she surveyed the scene before her.

“That’s one of my favourites.” She said, coming into the bedroom and joining Spence on the bed. “I remember you reading it down the phone to me when we corresponded by phone.”

“And then you wrote it to me while I was in prison.” He replied, kissing her cheek.

“I thought it might cheer you up and remind you that you were my worthy man.”

Reid smiled, “I’m still trying to be that man for you,” he looked at Maeve and then down at Emily, “And for her too.”

“Spencer, you are that man. You don’t have to keep trying. I love you and I promise, we are not going anywhere.”

Spence looked down at his hands tears prickling in his eyes. “What if I get it wrong? What if I fail you and her?”

Maeve sighed and looked at Reid, “We’re bound to get things wrong, Spencer. We’re new parents with no idea what we are doing. But do you know what we are? The one thing that we cannot get wrong?”

Spencer shook his head, looking at her curiously.

“We are a _family._ That means that we are always there for each other, we will always support each other, always love each other. Do you hear me? No matter what happens in our lives, we always have each other. You, me and Emily, and no doubt the other children that we will have.”

Spencer looked at Maeve. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had been in finding Maeve, she really was one in a million. “I love you Maeve Donovan.”

She smiled, “I love you too, Spencer Reid.”

They kissed softly, and Emily cooed happily, waving her arms around and smiling at her parents.


	4. Hotchner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter technically breaks the theme of the story but I couldn't imagine Hotch taking a day off! Obviously this predates the whole WitSec storyline!

Blink and your whole life passes before your eyes.

That’s how Hotch felt when his son Jack got his acceptance letter for Princeton University.

He wasn’t surprised, Jack was a smart kid. Both he and his girlfriend Jessica had worked their socks off trying to get into that university. And now all their dreams were finally coming true.

Hotch was proud of Jack. Despite all that he had been through growing up, he had grown into a well rounded human being, with a stable academic career and a loving girlfriend. However, he often found himself wondering who Jack would have been had Hayley not died. Would he and Jack be talking to each other? Jack never did approve of the way that his mom had handled things with Hotch, but would that have changed as he got older and he continually missed things? Would he be with Jessica? They had similar backgrounds, both having uneasy childhoods which is what made them work. He admired Jack for standing by Jess when the darkest aspects of her past had come to light during her step-father’s murder investigation. He liked to think that that was Hayley shining through him.

Hotch had been at work when Jack’s acceptance letter had come through. He didn’t want to be there, he wanted to be at home supporting his son, but Jack had promised to come down to the office as soon as he found out whether he had been accepted or not. Both Jack and Jess had passed their driving tests and so Hotch didn’t have to worry about picking him up or meeting him in the city. Rossi had managed to get the day off to sit with Jessica, but Erin was having to work. He knew she was probably feeling the same way that he was. Hotch found that he couldn’t concentrate on anything. He kept glancing at his phone or looking at the door. Then around one in the afternoon, he got a text:

_Got letter. On my way down now. JH x_

Hotch smiled. Jack had cleverly avoided putting anything in the text that would lead his dad to profile the text and work out what his letter contained. Hotch would just have to wait until Jack got there to find out what happened.

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door and Hotch called out: “Come in!” He looked up from his caseload in time to see his son walk in. “Jack!” he smiled, “Well?” he asked.

Jack kept his face straight for about five seconds and then his face split into a wide smile, “I’m going to Princeton!”

It took Hotch a few seconds to realise what Jack had said and then his face spilt into a wide smile, “Well done, buddy!” Hotch got up and walked round his desk and hugged his son, “I’m so proud of you!” He let Jack go and looked at him. When Jack smiled, he could see Hayley. Their eyes creased in the same places and Jack had a smile that was full of life and warmth, just as Hayley’s had been. “Wow, an Ivy league school. My son is going to an Ivy League school!”

“I know! I can’t believe it!” Jack smiled and then his face fell slightly.

“What’s up? Did Jess not get in?”

Jack shook his head, “No, she got in…”

“Well, what’s wrong then?” Hotch asked, worried now.

“It’s just…” Jack sighed, “I wish mom were here to see this.”

Hotch smiled kindly at Jack, his eyes misting over. “She would be so proud of you, buddy.”

“I know, but…”

“You still want her here.”

Jack nodded. “This may sound silly…”

“That’s ok.” Smiled Hotch, placing his hand on his son’s shoulder, “It’s the silly things that matter in life anyway!”

Jack smiled, “I want to go and see Mom. I want to tell her that I’m going to Princeton and that Jess is going too and that I’m going to be ok. I just… I need to tell her.”

Hotch smiled at Jack, “That’s totally fine, Jack. I have the day off tomorrow, so we could head out then?”

Jack nodded and then hugged his father again, “Thanks Dad.” He said, squeezing Hotch gently. Hotch kissed the top of Jack’s head as a single tear fell down the side of his cheek.

The next day, Jack was up before his father, so he made some toast and coffee and sat in the living room with his copy of Dante’s _Divine Comedy._ Jess had a friend in Massachusetts whose father was a symbologist and had suggested that Jess read _The Divine Comedy_ before she begins her theological degree at Harvard. Jess had read it in no time and passed it onto Jack. So, Jack now sat cross legged on the floor in his father’s apartment, coffee mug in one hand, book in the other and his toast on a plate in front of him. He was so engrossed in what he was reading that he didn’t hear his father come in a few hours later. It wasn’t until he heard the coffee machine whir into life, did he look up and see his father, standing with his arms folded, smiling- almost laughing at Jack and how deep he had been lost in his book.

“How long have you been stood there?” Jack asked, putting his book down and taking his plate and mug over to the sink.

“About ten minutes. What were you reading?”

“ _The Divine Comedy_ by Dante.”

“That’s a bit heavy for…” Hotch looked at his phone, “Half ten on a Saturday morning!”

Jack smiled, “I know, but Jess read it because her friend Faith recommended it for her college course and then Jess gave it to me…”

“And because you are such a good boyfriend, you couldn’t say no?”

“Something like that!” Jack smiled, “It’s actually not that bad, once you get passed the levels of Hell in _Inferno,_ it gets a bit lighter!”

Hotch smiled, “Just so long as you don’t start saying ‘Abandon hope all ye who enter here!’ I’m fine. I’ve dealt with enough Satanic killers who forever quote that cursed line!”

Jack put his hand on his heart, “I promise!” and he laughed. Hotch joined in. Jack had clearly inherited his mother’s sense of humor. Hotch was secretly quite pleased. His family had a reputation for being quite serious.

“Listen, Jack, why don’t you go get dressed, I’ll have my breakfast and then we’ll head out to see mom, ok?” Jack nodded in agreement and headed to his room.

Half an hour later, the Hotchner’s were driving through D.C, heading for the cemetery in which Hayley was buried. Jack was nervous. It had been a while since he had driven out to visit his mom. He used to come every weekend before he started High School. He felt a bit guilty that he had stopped going to visit her, but he knew his mom would rather he had been in school, getting the grades he needed to get into Princeton.

It didn’t take them long to reach the cemetery. Hotch walked with his son to the grave. They had stopped along the way to get some flowers for the gravestone and Jack was clutching a copy of his acceptance letter. There was a bench not too far from where Hayley was buried.

“I’ll be over on that bench when you’re ready, Jack.” He gave him a quick hug and then walked off, hands in his pockets.

Jack walked slowly up to his mother’s grave. They had opted for a simple gray stone that read,

_Hayley Hotchner 1974-2009_

_Beloved daughter, mother, sister and friend._

_Gone but not forgotten._

Jack reached the grave and crouched down. He placed one hand on the stone, “Hey Mom.” He said softly. He then moved the old flowers off the stone and placed the new ones down, “I’m sorry for not visiting in a while. I got busy with school and I know that that’s where you would have wanted me to be.” He paused for a minute, “Dad’s doing fine. Still working as hard as ever. However, he’s now worried that we’re being followed by another serial killer. But we’re safe. And we’re happy, so don’t worry about that.” He looked over at where his dad was sat and smiled, “He’s always put me first, mom, no matter what. I’d like to think that if you were here, you’d be with him ‘cause he misses you. We both do.” He looked down at the ground, “I wish you were here, mom. I wish I could see your face when I told you that I got into Princeton. I wish you could see how happy and proud dad was. I wish you could see how happy Jess was.” He sighed, “I just wish you were here. You would tell me that I can do anything I put my mind to, that I can be anything I want to be. I know that you won’t be thrilled that I want to do Dad’s job, he isn’t that thrilled either, but I know that you would understand and that you would support me in anything that I did.”

Jack placed the copy of his acceptance letter behind the flowers. It was in a plain white envelope, with ‘Mom’ written on the front of it. “Dad and I have a copy of this letter, but I thought you might like your own copy.” He stood up, “I know that you will always be with me, Mom. It’s like dad said at your funeral. You wouldn’t want us to mourn your death but celebrate your life. You and Dad are the reason that I am here. You are my family. I promise you, mom, I will make you proud.” He took a few steps back, “You’ll be in my heart, mom, always. I love you, mom. I miss you so very much and I’ll see you one day. I’m sure of it.” He stood in silence for a few minutes. Then he blew his mom a kiss and walked off to meet his dad.

Hotch had looked up just as Jack blew the kiss. He was reminded of his little boy at Hayley’s funeral. How when Jack had placed his rose on his mother’s coffin, he stood and blew her a kiss. As he watched Jack walk back over to him, he saw, not the eighteen-year-old Jack, but the eleven-year-old Jack, the same little boy who had just buried his mother, who would have to grow up without his mother’s love and guidance. Hotch blinked back tears and looked at Jack again. He could now see his amazing, grown up son, the son who was off to Princeton. Their family may be small, but Hotch was proud. Proud of the man Jack had become, proud of the life he was going to lead. Jack reached his father and sat down on the bench beside his father.

Aaron didn’t say anything. He just sat there and placed his hand on top of Jack’s.

Jack turned and smiled at his father.

Hotch smiled back.

In that moment, both Hotch and Jack felt calm and peaceful, as if nothing else mattered.

Hotch looked to his left and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw Hayley, sat next to him and smiling. But then he blinked, and she had gone.

_Blink and your whole life passes before your eyes._


	5. Rossi-Strauss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter might be slightly longer than the other chapters but I did type out all the song lyrics featured in the CarPool Karaoke. In all honesty, I opened my playlist that has music inspired by Jessica and hit shuffle and all the songs featured in the chapter are from that playlist. I love the fact that Rossi has no idea about Hamilton but knows about the Greatest Showman. Anyways enjoy!

If you had told David Rossi that within nine years of rejoining the BAU that he would have a steady relationship, two daughters and a beautiful grandson, he would have laughed in your face and showed you the door. But here he was. Settled in his mansion in Potomac Heights, with his partner Erin and their daughter Jessica. His other daughter, Joy, lived in California and he tried to get over there as often as he could.

Rossi liked his life now. He liked waking up every morning and seeing Erin asleep by his side, often snuggled in. He liked seeing Jess go through high school, seeing her interact with her friends and seeing her fall in love with Jack. He couldn’t imagine a better guy for his little girl and he knew that Jack wasn’t walking away anytime soon, if at all.

It was a Saturday in late July that Rossi found himself in his bed with the day off. Much to his annoyance, Erin didn’t have the day off and she had woken him up on the way out to work. He had tried to fall back asleep but it wasn’t happening. After about an hour, he got himself out of bed and plodded off to the kitchen. He looked at the clock on the wall. The time was half past eight. Not the time that one wanted to be up on a day off. He made himself some coffee and went and sat out on the veranda. It was a peaceful morning and he just sat and listened to the birds. Just as he might have been started to nod off, his phone buzzed. He looked down at it, hoping it was a case. To his dismay, it wasn’t. It was a text from his editor, reminding him that she expected to see a first draft of his new book by the end of the month- which happened to be about five days away. Rossi sighed, picked up his coffee mug and headed off to his den.

Rossi’s den was his space in the house. It was where he could be found after a horrible case or if he had a book due. He had written most of his books here. It was a small room, but it was big enough for a desk and a sofa. He had insisted on putting a sofa in if he fell asleep in the middle of writing. It was also a failsafe for if he willingly fell asleep and then woke with an idea of a paragraph or something. He fell into the chair behind the desk and began to write.

Jessica Rossi stretched and rolled over in her sleep. Her hand connected with something solid and she opened her eyes. Next to her lay the sleeping form of her boyfriend Jack. She smiled to herself. Much to her parent’s chagrin, Jack had spent the night last night. Jess thought that her parents were trying their hardest to block out the thought that their daughter was sexually active. In their eyes, she was still five and in pigtails. Leaving Jack to sleep, she threw on her robe and headed into the kitchen. She made three cups of coffee and quickly took one up to her room for Jack when he woke up. She then took her cup and the other towards her father’s den. She knew he had a deadline and she knew he would be up by now. Pushing the door open, she smiled at her Dad as she walked towards him.

“You’re a lifesaver!” he smiled, as she placed the coffee cup down on his desk.

“I thought I would find you here and I thought you could use a coffee and as I was making one, I made you one too!”

Dave smiled at his daughter as she perched on the arm of the sofa. “Is Jack up yet?” he asked.

Jess shook her head, “He’s still asleep. He won’t be staying long though. Aaron has something planned for the two of them this weekend.”

Dave nodded. “So, it’ll just be the two of us?” he asked, taking another sip of coffee.

Jess nodded, “I fancied a drive today. You wanna come?”

Rossi thought for a minute. A drive with his youngest daughter or sitting at a computer screen, hoping something came to mind. “Sure. That would be nice.”

Jess smiled. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready?”

Dave nodded. “I’ll probably be here!” he smiled as she left the room.

Two hours later, Jessica and David were sat in her car headed for the interstate. Jess was driving and her dad was next to her. She had (much to Rossi’s amazement) managed to get her phone hooked up to the car Bluetooth so they could listen to as much music as they wanted without having to change CDs over.

“We should totally do carpool karaoke!” Jess squealed as the headed for the I-66.

“What in the world is carpool karaoke?” asked Rossi, smiling at Jess’ excitement.

Jess sighed and explained what it was.

“Ah, I gotcha now.” Dave thought for a minute, “That sounds like fun. What do I do?”

“Find a playlist on my phone, hit shuffle and we’ll see what comes up!”

Dave faffed around for a few minutes with Jessica’s phone before smiling and hitting play on a playlist.

It took Jess a few seconds to get the song and then she was singing along: ” _To the left, to the left, everything you own in box to the left!”_ She looked over at her dad who had a blank look on his face.

“I don’t know this one!” he said, smiling.

“Skip it then!” Jess smiled.

Rossi skipped the song and a big brass opening played, “Oh I know this one!” Rossi exclaimed, “ _Start spreading the news, I’m leaving today!”_

Jess smiled, listening to her Dad singing along, then she joined in: “ _I wanna wake up in a city that doesn’t sleep and find that I’m a number one, king of the heap…”_

And together they sang the last part: “ _And if I can make it there, I can make it anywhere. It’s up to you New York, New York!”_

Jess cheered, “Go team!” and Dave laughed. They waited a few minutes til the next song came on.

Jess instantly knew which one it was: ” _How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean, by providence impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?”_

“Now you’ve lost me!” chuckled Rossi.

“Alexander Hamilton!” said Jess in disbelief. “It’s like the must see musical right now!”

“Is that the one with Lin-Manuel Miranda in it?”

“That’s the one!” said Jess, “Oh this is my favourite bit! _There would have been nothing left to do for someone less estute. He would have been dead or destitute without a center restitution. Started working, working for his late mother’s landlord, trading sugarcane and rum and all the things he can’t afford. Scamming for every book he can get his hands on, living for the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship heading for a new land, in New York you can be a new man!”_

Dave looked at his daughter in amazement. “Do I want to know how long it took you to learn that?”

Jess laughed, “Don’t worry. Faith, my friend in Cambridge?” Dave nodded, “Well, she can recite the whole of ‘Guns and Ships’ which is at least ten times faster!”

“What you kids get up to these days!” Rossi sighed and then laughed.

They continued on this way until they reached Charlottesville, Virginia. By this time, Jess needed a drink and the loo, plus her car needed filling up. They pulled into a nearby gas station, filled the car up and ran to the toilet. Then, they headed back out of town, stopping at the Starbucks on the way out of town.

“Thanks for this, Jess.” Smiled Dave, as they headed back to the car, drinks in hand. Rossi had gone for a cappachino, while Jess had gone for iced tea.

“No worries, Dad. I’ve enjoyed it too. It’s not all that often I get to spend the whole day with you!”

“I know, it is a rarity!”

“It’s a shame mom couldn’t have been off too!” sighed Jess.

“I know, kiddo. But we still had fun!”

“Yep! And we can have even more fun heading home!” and they both laughed as they got back in the car.

As Jess turned over the engine, the playlist began again and ‘I’m Yours’ by Jason Mraz came on.

 _“Well open up your heart and sing like me, open up your heart and damn your free…”_ sang Jess before Rossi changed the song. Jess looked at him.

“Fresh start!” Rossi smiled as the next song played.

The opening started up and both knew instantly what song was playing. Dave had taken Jess and Erin to see _The Greatest Showman_ when it came out as both women had said they wanted to see it. Rossi had to admit, it was a good film, just not one that he would see again.

Jess was busy singing along when Dave joined in: _“It’s fire, it’s freedom, it’s flooding open. It’s a preacher in the pulpit and you’ll find devotion. There’s something breaking at the brick of every wall. So tell me do you wanna go?”_

Jess had the biggest grin all over her face as she sang her heart out. After they had seen the film, her and her friend Ashley had learned all the lyrics to all the songs by wrote and sang them everywhere. Jessica’s rendition of ‘This is Me’ still brought a lump to Dave’s throat. He’d actually cried the first time he heard her singing.

_“This is the Greatest Show! We light it up, we won’t come down. And the sun can’t stop us now. Watching it come true it’s taking over you…”_

Dave stopped singing to hear Jess sing out the final note; “ _This is the Greatest Show!”_

Dave smiled at Jess, “I knew you’d like that one!”

Jess grinned, “That’s one of the best films I’ve seen all year!”

“What, not even the Christopher Robin one?” he said, in mock horror.

Jess swatted at his knee, “I haven’t seen that one yet and then _that_ will be the best film that I have seen all year!”

Dave rolled his eyes and skipped a few songs. They continued to sing and chat and laugh their whole way home. Jess couldn’t remember the last time they had had this much fun, just the two of them and she had loved every moment of it. They had just crossed the state line when one of her favourite songs came on. She almost deafened Rossi who chuckled at her reaction.

“I take it you like this one?” he asked.

“Are you kidding? I love this song!” and she began to sing along: _“I was chocking in the crowd building my rain up in the cloud, falling like ashes to the ground, hoping my feelings they would drown. But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing, inhibited, limited, til it broke open and rained down and rained down like…”_ Jess took a breath, _“Pain! You made me a, made me a believer, believer…”_

Dave watched his daughter sing that song and the last couple. He couldn’t quite believe the progress she had made in the last couple of years, especially seeing as she had had to relive some of the worst parts of her childhood mere months ago. And now she was a beautiful and confident young lady, who lived life to the full and had her whole life ahead of her. She had secured her place at an Ivy League college and would be moving out in the fall. She had Jack and he knew she loved him more than life itself. She had the whole of the BAU behind her every step of the way and she had her Dad, her real Dad. Rossi couldn’t imagine being the father of anyone more extraordinary and unique that Jess. He really was lucky to call her _family._


	6. Morgan

“Daddy, daddy!” called a little voice through the house. Derek Morgan jolted from a doze he had been enjoying on the sofa. Savannah had taken Hank out to the park and he was supposed to have tidied the house. To be fair, he had done some. You could now see the living room floor! But he had sat down on the sofa and before he knew it, he was asleep.

And now he was being woken up by his three-year-old son.

“Daddy? Where are you?” called Hank

“In the living room lil dude!” Morgan replied. The sound of tiny feet running grew closer and closer until Hank was right in front of him.

“There you are Dad!” he smiled.

“I’m right here, my man!” Morgan couldn’t believe how big Hank had got. He also couldn’t believe it was three years since he left the bureau. He knew he had made the right choice. His family came first. Having seen first-hand what the job could do to families, he felt he didn’t have a lot of choice. Sure, he missed the job and the life of being on the road, but he had also enjoyed seeing Hank grow up and develop, something he knew he would have missed.

“Did you tidy at all?” asked Savannah as she came into the room after putting some groceries in the kitchen.

“I did, baby, you can see the floor!” Morgan smiled as she leaned over the back of the sofa for a kiss.

“Hmmm.” She smiled, “I’ll let you off… this time!”

Morgan smiled, “Its our boy, baby, runs me ragged. I literally sat down for five minutes and my eyes were shut!”

“What happens if we have more. You’ll be more tired, and our house will be even messier!”

“I promise, I’ll keep the house tidy from now on! Honest!”

Savannah gave him a look as if to say, ‘As if!’ but smiled and kissed her husband.

“Daddy?” asked Hank, looking at his father.

“Yes, son?”

“Can we play outside?”

Morgan looked at Savannah who nodded in approval. “Sure thing kiddo!” and he got off the sofa.

“Daddy, can you teach me baseball?” Hank asked.

Morgan stopped for a moment. “You wanna learn baseball?”

Hank nodded, “You and Unca Dave like it so much. I wanna play too!”

Morgan smiled. It was true. One of the ways Morgan had bonded with David Rossi was through their mutual love of baseball. Morgan could play quite well, he had played for the FBI team a couple of times in his career.

“Of course, I’ll teach you to play baseball!”

Hank cheered, and Savannah laughed when she saw Morgan’s face, “I don’t know who is more excited,” she said, “Hank or you!”

“Baby, my day has just been made. I don’t care if we have more children or not. I’m officially a dad. My son wants to play sport with me!”

Savannah laughed as her two boys headed towards the backyard. Derek was in for a surprise when they were alone that night! She headed off to the kitchen, so she could watch them from the window while she made dinner.

Outside in the garden, Morgan gave Hank and helmet and a bat.

“Ok, Hank. We’re going to practice hitting the ball for a bit, alright?”

Hank nodded.

“Hold the bat like this…” Morgan showed his son how to hold the bat, “And you swing when you see the ball ok?”

Again, Hank nodded, watching his dad.

“Ok, I’m gonna throw the ball now!” called Morgan, swinging his arm back and bowling. Hank’s head followed the ball and he swung the bat so hard that he fell over. Morgan chuckled slightly and ran over to Hank and helped him up.

“Nice hit, buddy!” He smiled at Hank as he dusted the grass off his knees, “Just try not to swing so hard that you fall over!”

Hank giggled, “Ok Daddy!” he smiled.

“Atta boy!” and Morgan ran back over to pitch, “Ready?” he called.

Hank nodded, holding the bat up again.

Morgan threw the ball and Hank swung at it and… missed.

“Good try, bud!” Morgan called.

They kept at it for at least half an hour. Hank, despite missing countless times and falling over, kept going, determined to hit the ball. Morgan was ready to call it in when he threw the ball and Hank hit it!

“Yes!” cried Morgan, running over to Hank and throwing him in the air before catching him. “You hit the ball Hank!”

“I did?” replied the little boy, confused.

“You sure did!” confirmed Morgan, ecstatic. “Look its over there by the hedge.” He put Hank down and let him wander over and pick up the ball.

“I hit the ball!” He said, excitedly as he realised what he had done.

“You did! You did it Hank!”

“Momma, momma!” he called, and Savannah came out into the garden, “Momma, look!” and he held the ball in the air.

“Wow, baby boy!” she said, running to him and giving him a hug.

“I hit the ball momma, all by myself!”

“I know, I saw.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek, “You’re my big boy!”

“Hey!” said Morgan, in mock dismay, “I thought I was your big boy!”

Savannah poked her tongue out at Morgan as she hugged Hank. Morgan smiled and laughed.

“Now, whose ready for some dinner?” Savannah asked her boys.

“Me, me, me!” said Hank.

“Ok, so what do we do before dinner?” asked Morgan.

“Wash our hands!” said Hank, smiling.

“Off you go then!”

“Ok, daddy!” and he ran off but stopped in the doorway, “Thank you for teaching me baseball, Dad!” he said.

Morgan caught a lump in his throat. He smiled, cleared it and said, “That’s what I’m for buddy, I’m glad you had fun.”

Hank flashed a smile before running off to wash his hands.

Savannah walked over to Morgan and wrapped her arms round his waist. Morgan wrapped his round her and kissed her head, smiling.

“Did you have fun, my other big boy?” she asked, smiling.

“Hey now, you know I was messing with you right?”

“I know, but did you have fun?”

“What do you think?” he smiled, “I just can’t believe how big he’s getting.”

Savannah smiled and sighed sadly, “I know. It’s scary.”

Morgan looked down at her, “Hey, is everything ok with you?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, looking up at him.

“You’ve not been yourself lately…”

Savannah smiled and shook her head, “You can take the profiler out of the office…”

“I’m just worried about you, Savannah. You’re my world, you know that right. You and Hank, you’re my everything…”

“Well, you might have to make your world a little bigger…” she smiled, turning to face him and holding his hands.

Morgan looked at her, “What do you mean?”

Savannah smiled, “I’m pregnant!”

“No!” said Morgan, smiling, “You’re pregnant? How long have you known?”

“A couple of weeks. I went to the doctors today and had it confirmed. I’m about 2 months gone!”

“Wow!” Morgan looked at his beautiful wife, “I love you, you know, that right?”

Savannah smiled, “I love you too!” and they kissed softly.

“Momma, I’m hungry!” called Hank from the house.

“Well, make the most of it being one voice shouting!” she said, heading into the house.

Morgan watched her go, “I can’t wait!” he said and followed her into the house


	7. Garcia-Lynch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I live in England and haven't seen the end of Criminal Minds yet but I know there was some speculation that Garcia and Alvez together and while I hope this is true, I did like Kevin and Penelope, they made me laugh!

Penelope Garcia had to pinch herself sometimes.

Things with her and Kevin had got rocky and for a while they weren’t together.

But after a series of failed romances, she decided that Kevin Lynch was indeed the man for her.

After a lot of conversations, they got back together. Garcia didn’t want to get married but they made promises that they would always be there for each other and would look after each other.

And then came the next surprise.

Children.

Penelope gave birth to twins in November and in true Kevin and Pen style, they named them after superheroes and fictional characters.

Their daughter was born first, and they named her Hermione Luna after two of the strongest female characters in the _Harry Potter_ series.

Their son, who was born an hour after his sister, was named Clark Scott after Superman (Clark Kent) and Ant-Man (Scott Lang).

They were now six and the lights of their parent’s lives. Clark was adventurous and always managing to get himself into trouble. He had jet black hair and rosy red cheeks. He had also gained his father’s love of weird foods and the two of them could often be found adding bacon to things that bacon shouldn’t be added to! Hermione was a quietly intelligent young girl. She could often be found reading or asking questions. She also liked to sing, and Jessica Rossi was giving her guitar lessons on a Thursday evening. Luna had blonde hair like her mothers that she often wore up in pig tails.

Kevin and Penelope managed to get a weekend off and they decided that they would go swimming for a couple of hours. Both of their children were water babies and loved being in the pool. Plus, a couple of hours out the house would do them all some good.

They got them piled into the car and drove off towards the swimming pool.

“Momma, momma, can we have kissed teacher please?” asked Hermione.

“I wanted Greatest Showman, mommy!” protested Clark.

“We can have both!” said Kevin, plugging his phone into the car. “Kissed the Teacher” played out of the speakers. Hermione danced around while Clark sat with his arms folded. Kevin couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Clark, we have to share.”

“But ‘Mione always gets her songs first.”

“That’s cause I’m a girl and girls are better than boys!”

Penelope had to keep her smile to herself. Trust her daughter to be a feminist at the age of six!

“Hermione Lynch, that’s not nice!” she reprimanded her daughter.

“Sorry Momma.” She muttered.

They got through Kissed the Teacher and moved onto Greatest Showman and by the time a song came on that Kevin and Penelope liked, they were at the pool, but that was the cost of being a parent. They got the kids out of the car and then got the swimmers out. Locking the car, they walked across the parking lot and entered the leisure center.

Clark wouldn’t stop bouncing and Penelope wished Kevin luck as they headed off to the men’s changing room as she and Hermione headed off to the ladies.

“Mommy, why can’t Daddy and Clark get dressed with us like they do at home?” Hermione asked.

“Because boys and girls don’t get changed together in public.”

“But why?”

“Because it’s considered inappropriate.”

“What’s inappropriate mean?”

Penelope sighed, “It means not suitable. Men and women just don’t get changed together. It helps protect people’s privacy.”

“But what if we know them. We know Daddy and Clark. Why can’t we get changed with them?” asked Hermione as she pulled off her top and pants.

“Because, other people use the changing rooms too.” Penelope replied as she helped her daughter into her bathing suit before getting changed herself. “We’ll see Daddy and Clark in a minute. They’re probably already in the pool!”

She helped Hermione down off the bench and put their things in the locker. They then rinsed off under the shower and headed out to the poolside. The pool was busy with it being a Saturday morning. Penelope looked around for her partner and son. People were queuing for the slides and the rapids. The kids section with a slide and climbing frame was busy with young families and it was there that Penelope spotted Kevin and Clark. She took Hermione’s hand and walked over to them. She linked hands with Kevin as Hermione went after her brother. They spent some time stood watching their children before Clark said he wanted to go in the pool.

Penelope and Kevin jumped in before them and then Clark jumped almost on top of his Dad before Hermione slid in sensibly. She swam over to her Dad and held onto his arm as Clark climbed on his back. Penelope swam up behind her son and pulled him off his father’s back and threw him up in the air. Clark giggled his head off and cried “Again, again!” So, she threw him up again.

They had some fun throwing the kids around the pool but they managed to get them to do a bit of serious swimming practice. Both twins were having swim lessons after school but Kevin and Penelope were keen to keep it up outside of lessons as well. And then as a treat for swimming well, they let them go down the fast slides a couple of times.

They had lunch in the swimming pool café. Clark and Kevin had a hotdog, Hermione had a pasta pot and Penelope had a burger.

“Mommy, can we watch a film when we get home?” asked Clark.

“Have you done all your schoolwork?” asked Penelope

“Yes Mom.” Sighed Clark

Penelope gave him a look and he quickly looked at his film.

“Tell you what, why don’t we do some reading when we get in and we’ll have a film and Pizza night tonight?” said Kevin

“Yeah!” shouted both kids, excited.

“We don’t always have both Mommy and Daddy off on a Saturday so it will be nice.” Said Hermione, smiling at her parents.

Penelope smiled at Hermione. “C’mon then. You all finished eating?”

They nodded and together they left the swimming pool.

A few hours later, Kevin had ordered in pizza and they were snuggled on the sofa watching Christopher Robin. Penelope had chosen it to save fights between the children and it was going down very well. Halfway through, Kevin started a popcorn fight by flicking popcorn at Penelope who had responded, forgetting they had children who then proceeded to copy them. Within a minute the floor was littered with popcorn but the squeals and the laughter coming from the twins was more than worth it.

The film ended and they took the kids to bed. They still shared a room and so were able to have a joint story which made bedtime easier. Tonight, Kevin was reading “Superworm” and Penelope was snuggled into Hermione.

“Let’s say goodnight guys.” Said Penelope as Kevin finished the story and tucked Clark in.

“Goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Hermione, Goodnight Clark!” The four of them said in unison. Kevin then kissed his son and his daughter goodnight as Penelope climbed off the bed. Then she kissed her children goodnight before switching off the light.

“We should probably clean downstairs.” Kevin said, changing into his pyjamas.

“I know, but I’m shattered.” Said Penelope starfishing on the bed.

Kevin smiled, “I’ll go tidy up and then I’ll make you a cup of tea and we can snuggle down and watch a film in bed.”

“Kevin Lynch have I told you how much I love you?” Penelope said sitting up and smiling at him.

“Always but you could tell me again.” He said, leaning over her.

She reached up and wrapped his arms round her. “Kevin Lynch, I love you.”

He smiled and kissed her softly, “I love you too!” and he left the room.


	8. Alvez

**Chapter Eight- Alvez**

When Luke Alvez left the Army, he never imagined he would work for the FBI let alone become a profiler. Nor did he imagine he would fall in love.

But then he met Dr Lisa Douglas and everything changed.

Six months later and things were still going well for them. It was rare that they both had a day off at the same time but when they did, they made the most of it.

It was a beautiful spring day when Luke Alvez woke from his sleep. Sunlight was streaming in through the curtains, that kind of hazy sunlight that is almost filtered by the curtains. There was also a soft breeze flowing in through the open window. Being April, the temperature was slowly creeping up and Luke always slept with the window open anyway. He rolled on to his back and looked up at the ceiling, breathing slowly. He liked the first five minutes of the day, just when you wake up. In those five minutes, there was nothing to worry about, no cases to deal with, no dog to look after. It was just him and his thoughts.

And then he rolled onto his side and was face to face with a sleeping Lisa. He smiled softly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She scrunched up her nose in her sleep and then rubbed her nose, opening her eyes slowly. She smiled at Luke.

“Were you watching me sleep?” she asked, lacing her hands with his.

“No. But you are very cute when you sleep.” He smiled.

“Are you one of those creepy people that watches others when they sleep?”

Luke kissed her softly in response.

“How did I get so lucky?” he smiled.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you were just in the right place at the right time!” she smiled back.

“You know, I never thought I would owe Phil anything after leaving the fugitive task force but I guess I was wrong. How did you know Phil anyway?”

“Six months and he finally asks me!” she smiled, “Phil knows one of my brothers and said he knew someone who was single and offered to arrange a blind date to which I said yes and here I am!”

Luke smiled and kissed her again. “Do you have the day off today?”

She nodded and stretched. “Yep, a rare day off!” she smiled, “And I don’t plan on leaving this bed for a long time yet Agent Alvez!” Lisa grinned and rolled on top of him, kissing him passionately.

A couple of hours later, Luke had insisted they get up and get moving saying that Roxie needed a run. The pair of them donned their jogging gear and drove off to the park with Roxie. Luke was blasting out tunes in the car and Lisa was grinning as she sang along to the songs. Luke couldn’t help but smile either. They pulled up into the parking lot of the car park and Lisa jumped out to change her shoes over. She slotted her phone into the pocket on her leggings and sorted out her Bluetooth headphone out as Luke came round the other side of the car and opened the book. Roxie was at the gate barking and jumping up, trying to get out.

“Hold on Roxie, hold on!” Luke chuckled. He tried to open the gate door but couldn’t because of Roxie. “Rox, I can’t let you out if you are bouncing up at the gate. Down, Roxie, DOWN!”

Roxie sat down behind the gate and Luke was able to open it. Roxie jumped out of the car and began barking and Luke’s heels. He laughed, “Lisa, can you hold onto her for me while I sort out my shoes and headphones?”

Lisa grabbed Roxie’s collar as Luke sorted himself out. They then held hands as they followed Roxie into the woods.

“I like having days off.” Said Luke, “I normally have to run Roxie round the block when I would much rather be out here, in the open.”

“I know. After being shut up in the hospital for hours sometimes days at a time, it’s nice to get out and about!”

“I thought we’d do a circuit of the woods a couple of times and then go for coffee. If you can keep up with me that is!” he smiled mischievously.

“Oh is that a challenge, Alvez?” Lisa replied, stretching slightly.

“If you want to make it one?” he grinned, keeping an eye on where Roxie was.

“Oh, you’re on!” she said, getting ready to run off.

“Ok, lets say first one back to here has to buy the coffee?”

“You are on!”

“Ok… GO!” and they both ran off, laughing trying to pull the other one back.

“I hope you won’t let me win Alvez!” as Lisa pulled out in front.

“Oh no, cause I’d never hear the end of it!” Luke replied, trying to catch up, “I once trained with Jennifer at the shooting range and she beat me and I didn’t hear the end of it for three weeks!”

“Good, cause I plan on winning! And then, I’m going to order the most expensive coffee on the menu and you can buy me a donut!”

“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of going for a run!” called Luke.

“Luke Alvez, I pulled a 56 hour week this week, I’ve earnt a freaking donut!” she shouted as she rounded a corner ahead of Luke. Luke smiled.

 _She shouldn’t have done that._ Luke thought to himself. He’d run enough time in these woods to know that there was a short cut. Coaxing Roxie into following him, he jumped over a log and sprinted down a shorter path. He ran in silence for a few minutes enjoying the sunshine and being in the fresh air. Even though he got to go outside with his job, it wasn’t always nice or for good reasons. It was normally visiting a crime scene or an abduction site. But being able to run in the woods on a day as nice as this, with the woman he loved, more than made up for this fact.

Speaking of Lisa, he had rejoined the path but couldn’t see her. He even slowed down to listen for her footsteps.

“Where’s she gone, Roxie, eh?” Luke pondered, as he ran on. He wasn’t far off from where they started. So, he ploughed on. But all the time he was keeping his ears open for Lisa footfalls. But he heard nothing. Checking his watch he was in for a record run anyway so he reached the place where they had started and stopped in his tracks.

Lisa was sat on a rock by the side of the path, arms folded and a massive grin on her face.

“You’re not the only one with secrets, Alvez!”

“You have got to be kidding me!” he groaned, smiling as he walked over.

Lisa shook her head, “Nope! You owe me a really nice coffee and a donut!” she smiled, placing her arms round his neck and kissing him.

“Hmm you drive a hard bargin Dr. Douglas,” Luke responded, placing his arms round her waist and pulling her closer, “But seeing as you did win fair and square, I suppose that’s ok!”

Lisa kissed him softly, “Love you, Luke.”

“Love you Lisa.” Was his reply.


	9. Prentiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, being British, I haven't seen the season finale yet so I don't actually know what happens. I'm just going off of the Season 15 episode 'Rusty'. (Also, no spoilers, trying to remain spoiler free!!)

**Chapter Nine- Prentiss**

Since allowing Andrew and Keely into her life, Emily Prentiss was happier than she could ever remember being. She still lived and worked in D.C. but spent most of her time down in Denver with her family. She loved Andrew, she really did, and she was determined to make this relationship work especially seeing as she had now met Keely. Keely was already part of a broken family and she didn’t need anymore pain in her life. They had connected instantly when they met, finding a mutual love in winding up Andrew. Emily remembered how relieved she felt when they got along. She found it easy with Andrew, but she had no idea how to relate to an eleven-year-old! But it had turned out to be easier than she thought.

Emily was sat in her office late one night. The team had just got back from Edgerton in Wisconsin and she had a mountain of paperwork to finish before she went home for the night. She had a few days off coming up and was planning to go down to Denver to see Andrew and Keely. She had a morning flight booked for tomorrow morning and she really wanted to be on it. So, that meant burning the midnight oil with these case files. She’d sleep on the plane if needs be. She’s just finished one report and was about to start another one, when there was a knock at the door. She looked up and saw David Rossi stood in her doorway, briefcase in hand.

“Heading home?” she asked smiling.

Dave nodded, “Jess and Jack are home for a few days so I’m going to make the most of seeing them. Aren’t you meant to be heading to Denver for a few days?”

Emily nodded, “Got my flight booked for tomorrow morning.”

“Is Keely looking forward to seeing you?”

“I think so. I hope so.” She replied. “How about you? You looking forward to having Jess home for a few days.”

Dave smiled again, “Oh yes. It’s like I was just getting used to having her under my roof and then she moved out again. Any time she is home, I make the most of it.”

“I bet Aaron is looking forward to seeing Jack again.”

“He’s actually in Seattle at the moment, visiting Meredith. So, we’ve got both of them!”

“Oh, that’ll be fun!”

“You’re telling me.” He watched as Emily opened the next report. “Don’t stay too late. The paperwork will keep for when you are back.”

Emily smiled at him, “Thanks Dave. And say hi to Jess and Jack for me. If I have time at the end of my trip, I’ll pop in and say hello!”

“Don’t worry about us. I’m sure you’ll have time to see her at other times! You focus on Andrew and Keely!”

“Thanks Dave. Enjoy your time off!”

“You too Emily!” and with that he left.

Emily looked back down at the report and sighed. Dave was right, this could wait. She still had to pack her bag for Denver and tidy the apartment. She signed off the report, tidied the office a little bit, picked up her purse and go bag, switched the light off and left. On the drive home, she decided to phone Andrew.

It rang for a bit and then he picked up. “Emily?”

“Hey Andrew, how are you?”

“I’m very well thank you. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, we both are.”

“I’m looking forward to coming out too!”

“What time is your flight?” he asked, and she could hear him smiling.

She smiled, “Eight. I should be landing in Denver at ten to twelve.”

“And we have you for…?”

“Four whole days!”

“Can’t wait!” he said.

“Me neither.” She pulled into the drive. “I just got home, so I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Safe travels!”

“I love you.”

“Love you too!” and she hung up.

Emily hated the alarm going off at half four that morning. It felt like five minutes since she climbed into her bed after she got in. But still it was worth it. She rolled out of bed and plodded into the kitchen. She found the coffee machine and put it on. Then she switched the shower on and jumped under it to help wake her up. Once she was done she helped herself to a mug of coffee and got herself dressed. She had decided to grab breakfast at the airport. She brushed her teeth, rinsed the mug out and jumped in the car. She’d put her bag in the car the night before, after she had packed it. The roads at that time in the morning were relatively quiet and so it didn’t take her long to get to the airport.

She sailed through check-in and was waiting in the duty free lounge when she heard her phone ringing. It was Andrew.

“You’re up early!” she said as she answered the phone.

“Ah well, I’m just excited you were coming over!”

“Aww bless, but you could’ve had a few more hours in bed.”

“What time were you up this morning?” he asked her

“Half four!” and she could hear him wince down the phone.

“Yikes. Well you can have a lie in tomorrow! If Keely lets you?”

“If Keely lets me, or if you let me?” she asked, coyly

“Well, maybe me. We’ll have to see!”

Emily laughed, “I plan to sleep on the plane for a bit anyway!”

“Good.”

Just then the tannoy announced Emily’s flight, “I have to go Andrew, but I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Alright. Safe flight. I love you!”

“Love you!” she replied before hanging up, grabbing her bag and making her way to the gate.

A couple of hours later and a kip and Prentiss had landed in Denver. It was still relatively warm and the jacket that she had brought was slung over her arm. She made it through security and walked into the arrivals lounge. She looked around and was about to call Andrew and ask him where he was when she heard someone call her name. She turned round to see Andrew standing with Keely waving his arms at her. She grinned and walked over to them.

“Hi!” she said, giving Andrew a kiss and a hug.

“It’s good to see you!” he smiled.

“You too!” she replied.

“Um, hello!?” said Keely, looking up at the adults.

Emily laughed, “Hi Keely. How are you?”

“I’m good thanks Emily. Did you have a good flight?”

“I did although I slept most of it! We finished a case last night and got back late so I’ve not had much sleep I’m afraid.”

“That’s ok. We can have a quiet day today, right Dad?”

Andrew nodded, “If that’s what Emily wants to do then yes, we can have a quiet day.”

“A quiet day sounds perfect to me.”

“We’ve got plenty of stuff lined up for while you are here. We thought we would go to the botanical gardens and the Zoo and the Red Rocks Park!”

“Keely, slow down, Emily’s here for the week. We have time!”

They had a fun time, the three of them. Keely was keen for Emily to see her hometown through her eyes. She showed her where she went to school and the shopping mall her and her friends went to afterschool. She showed her where her Dad worked (“I’m pretty sure Emily knows where I work, sweetie!”) but Emily didn’t bat an eyelid. She just let Keely do what she wanted, show her what she wanted. The night they got in from the zoo, Andrew and Emily lay in bed.

“I apologise if Keely is going overboard.” Andrew said

“Don’t be!” Emily smiled, “I think its great that she’s wanting to show me everything. Means she is accepting me into the family.”

Andrew smiled, “Where would I be without my personal profiler?” and he kissed her softly.

Emily smiled, “Thanks for letting this work!” she said, “It means a lot!”

“I know. I get how much the job in DC means to you and thanks for understanding why I have to be here.”

“It’s family right. You do what you do for your family.”

“Totally. And Keely loves you. I mean _loves_ you. She would not stop talking about you coming to visit. She never does.”

Emily smiled and kissed him, “I love her too. She’s a sweet kid.”

“So, things are going well between us.” Andrew said, rubbing her shoulder, “What would you say if I said there was an opening at the field office here and a chance for you to build a team like in DC?”

“I’d say that would be too good to be true and that I would seriously have to think about it. My family is in DC Andrew, we’ve had this conversation. I don’t know if I’m ready to let go.”

“But what if I…” and, sitting up, he pulled a black box out of his bedside drawer, “….asked you to marry me?” he looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes.

Emily smiled, “Andrew… I don’t know what to say!” she said looking at the ring.

“Marry me?” he asked again.

Emily thought about it. She wasn’t getting any younger and she did love Andrew, “Is this just to blackmail me into taking that job?” she asked, jokingly

Andrew grinned, “No, I love you Emily. I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of mine with you. Keely loves you and this was partly her idea. So, what do you say?”

“Yes! I say yes!” and she held out her hand for Andrew to put the ring on.

Andrew smiled and kissed her passionately. Then there was a knock on the bedroom door and Keely walked in.

“Did she say yes?” she asked, eyes bright with excitement.

Andrew gave her a look that said _your supposed to be in bed._ “She said yes!” he grinned

Keely squealed and leapt onto the bed, “I knew it, I knew it! Oh, Emily thank you!” and she hugged her tightly.

“Thank you Keely, for making me feel welcome in your family!”

“I’ve seen the way my dad smiles after he’s seen you or talked to you. I know how much he loves you and wants you around.”

“Well, I’m glad to be around. It’ll be strange to leave my team but I’m sure they’ll understand and I’m sure we’ll meet if there’s a case down here.”

“I love you, Em!” Keely sighed as she hugged her.

“I love you too, Kee!” Emily replied, hugging her back.

THE END


End file.
